


Long Distance

by artitties



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Icejin, M/M, Saiyans, that funny feeling in your tummy when your crush sends you a flirty text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artitties/pseuds/artitties
Summary: Across the Universe, an Icejin thinks about his feelings for his Saiyan friend.





	Long Distance

_ where r u at now? _

The icejin's tail thumped softly against the mattress as he glanced up from his comms device, looking out of the porthole of his room and into the ever expanding blackness of space. 

_ Staying at the port in the Voca system. You know it? _

He motioned to lay the device back down on the table beside the bed but almost immediately popped up the three little dots to indicate that the other was typing their reply. Niev smiled, watching the screen until the new message came through.

_ Yeh bit of a shithole right? stayed there for a day mb 3yrs back. me n my bro had 2 share a bunk was horrible _

Niev considered the hard mattress underneath him. He was pretty used to rough sleeping and sometimes any bed was better than the seat of his bike, or the ground out in the open, so he didn't have much to complain about. The thought of the two Saiyan siblings cramped into one of the narrow uncomfortable bunks did make him exhale a small laugh, though.

A new message appeared before Niev could type out a response.

_ Thats near earth right?? _

It was. That was intentional on Niev's part. He tried to visit earth as often as was polite but he was always a little anxious that he was intruding or overstaying his welcome. He had however planned to pass through on his way to the next system. Niev smiled down at his comms unit and tapped out a reply.

_ Yeah. Couple days away. Would it be okay with you if I drop by? _

The message notification chimed instantly.

_ Yeh!!!! nice comfy bed waiting for u _

The message was accompanied by a slew of stickers. Hugs, hearts, kisses. The latter of which made Niev blush a little as he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his tail around himself and looking away from the screen in his hand. Did Ryotaro even know he was doing this to him? Niev knew they were _ friends _ but that didn't go far in explaining why whenever Ryo said something sweet and innocent that his stomach would do flips like this. It had been going on for a while, too. Nearly two years and he was no closer to figuring it out than he ever had been.

A small part of him entertained the idea of finding the answer beyond just friendship, but Niev quelled that thought before it had time to take root. He just hadn't had a friend like Ryo before and if Niev was being honest with himself, he felt Ryo was a little out of his league anyway.

Niev replied simply with a sticker of two little nondescript cartoon people hugging, said goodnight, and turned off his comms unit.

He placed the device down on the table and stretched out as much as he could across the narrow bed. His tail continued to tap at the mattress in a slow rhythm as he stared out of the little porthole and at the distant stars scattered across the view.

Supposing he left a bit earlier, he could perhaps make it to Earth in a little over a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryotaro is my saiyan OC, Niev is the lovely Icejin lad of Ferret - https://twitter.com/ferretamazing


End file.
